


Stay Safe, Love

by calmingmotions



Series: A Prince, an Archer, and their kin. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Violence Directed at A Pregnant Person, please just read it tags are hard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Their castle is under attack, and it's Corrin and Kaze against numerous hostile thieves.Zero is sperated from his 3 month pregnant lover and the consequences are not pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with Calm Down, Love, but happens much earlier. Corrin is 3 months pregnant and separated from the rest of the group with only Kaze to protect him.   
> The group is in a separate castle given to them by Garon that they'll be 'safe' in (Explained more in Stay Close, Love).   
> There is violence against a pregnant person in this, so if you're uncomfortable with that I'd just go read the other two stories in this series (more may be added eventually).   
> Enjoy!!

This couldn't be happening. They were being invaded, the Nohr castle they were staying in was being attacked. And Corrin was wandering about in the opposite end, three months pregnant and unable to fight, with only Kaze to protect him from numerous hostile invaders. This couldn't be happening. 

-

"Kaze, what's going on?" Corrin asked, following the swift ninja down the hallways as best he could, trying to keep up with his retainer's fast pace. 

"We are being invaded, and I need to unite you with the others, milord." The ninja replied, sparing Corrin a glance to asses how he was fairing with the pace they were moving at. Kaze knew he was probably pushing the Prince, but they needed to get to the others as fast as possible. The ninja didn't want to risk having a run-in with any of the invaders. 

The castle only consisted of a small amount of people, although all were skilled fighters, and Kaze's main objective was to get his liege to them. The Prince and ninja had been in the opposite end of one of the lower floors, everyone else having some sort of meeting on the other end that didn't require Corrin's presence, exploring the untouched sections that seemed to be coated in a thin layer of dust, when a messenger had rushed to their side. 

The messenger had said a few things to Kaze before the frail-looking girl left the room, seeming quite panicked as she sped down the hall. Kaze had then turned to Corrin, telling the Prince that they had to leave immediately. Corrin had simply followed the ninja into the extensive hallways without question, trusting him fully. 

The Prince was really in no condition to be moving as fast as he was, the heaviness of his breathing starting to show his exhaustion. He wasn't really wearing appropriate attire to be running either, sporting some leggings and a long, loose shirt, barefooted, per usual. Kaze kept moving, turning down the halls and passing both closed and open doors, peering around corners carefully as the sounds of footsteps and yelling reached their ears.

"We need to hurry," Kaze informed the Prince, both of them now leaning against a wall, Kaze glancing around the corner "Are you doing alright, milord?" the ninja asked, looking worried. Corrin nodded, although his labored breathing betrayed his weariness. 

Kaze, albeit looking concerned, accepted the Prince's answer. He slipped past the corner, his gracefulness resembling a cat, and Corrin followed at Kaze's signal, and once again they were running down another hall. The sounds of what Corrin suspected to be whomever was attacking their castle were growing louder, setting off more alarm in the Prince's head. 

At the next corner the earlier process was repeated. Kaze peered around the corner... but quickly pulled back, a noise stifled in his throat. Kaze made a nodding motion towards the other end of the hall, where they had come from. Corrin, understanding the message, took a few steps back before turning and walking, Kaze following close at his heels. 

The Prince could hear people talking over his muffled pants, trying to cover his mouth and nose with his hand to quiet the noise. The invaders were dangerously close. Kaze moved to Corrin's side, giving him a questioning gaze, silently asking if he was okay, concern glimmering in his eyes. Corrin waved his free hand, trying to dismiss his worry. The Prince would be fine. He just needed a moment that didn't consist of sprinting. 

Which he apparently wouldn't be getting. Corrin could hear footsteps round the corner behind them, and Kaze turned to look as well, before picking up his pace and pulling the Prince with him by the hand, taking the lead. 

"Hey, you! Stop!" Rang out through the halls, the sound bouncing off the walls, followed by a short pause, and then, "What are ya standing there for? Get 'em!" Corrin could hear their thunderous footfalls behind them. Kaze had broken into something close to a sprint beside the Prince, Corrin struggling to keep up. 

Whoever was chasing them was fast, the footsteps never falling short, but never coming too close either. Kaze rounded a corner and came into a wider and more grand-looking hall than the rest, with other intersecting hallways leading off into different places in the expansive castle. More foreign people were standing at the other end, most likely more invaders, seeing as how they inspected every tapestry and painting they crossed, wandering about it's worth. Kaze mumbled something under his breath, but it was lost to Corrin's ears. The Prince would bet quite a sum of money to say it was some sort of curse. 

They darted down one of the closest halls, Corrin not knowing where it lead to and doubting that the ninja knew either. Kaze had a strong hold on Corrin's hand, preventing him from stopping to catch his breath even if the Prince had wanted to. 

Another corner. Kaze slowed down near the corner, the Prince leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Corrin knew they were probably over halfway to their destination. They just needed to get to the other side of the castle.

"There they are!" Someone yelled from the other end of the hall, and Corrin could have sworn he was in some sort of cliche chase scene. Both Corrin and Kaze turned to see who had yelled, although they already had a good idea who it was. A tall man, his shoulder's width quite large, making him seem intimidating as he towered over the two. Two other people, shorter than him and much thinner, skidded to a stop at his side, looking at the Prince and ninja with a glare.

Kaze's grip on Corrin's hand tightened.

"Milord we must keep go-" Kaze was cut off with a surprised 'oof', stumbling back and hitting the ground, almost dragging the Prince with him. The ninja had turned and started walking when he ran into another person, perhaps even shoved, seeing as how hard he fell, who had shown up at the other end of the hall, near where the Prince and ninja were standing. 

The person who the ninja had run into laughed, another strong-looking man, glaring down at Kaze, who was pushing himself off the ground. The ninja brought his hands up in a defensive stance, shurikens in hand, and pushing the Prince behind him. Two other people came up behind the man who shoved Kaze, both of them resembling the two who had been with the man who had chased them. The two people by each of their sides could have been ninjas as well, seeing as how fast and graceful their movements were, but Corrin wasn't sure.

The Prince didn't know what to do, they were trapped, outnumbered, and Kaze could protect himself, but Corrin was practically helpless, not to mention a burden on Kaze's safety. 

"Kaze, run to Zero and the others, leave me here." Corrin said. Kaze blanched, giving him a dumbfounded look before turning back to the people who were advancing on the two.

"Milord, I can't simply leave you here, especially with your condition." Kaze argued, his body tensing as he prepared to fight. 

"Kaze, if you don't leave, then we'll both get hurt. You go get the group, and then at least one of us may get out unscathed." The Prince explained, bringing his own hands up in a fighting stance, although he couldn't do much to back up the strong position. His movements were too slow and sluggish to fight, and his balance was severely off due to the weight in his belly throwing him off balance. 

Kaze shook his head in disapproval.

"So," One of the men started, the one who had chased them, looking cocky with a grin spread across his thin lips, "You can come with us quietly," He started, and Corrin already didn't like where this was going. "Or we could force ya to come with us." He said, leaning down to smirk at Kaze, getting dangerously close to the ninja. Kaze sparred a quick glance at Corrin, who met the gaze, a silent conversation being shared. 

Both men were very close to both Corrin or Kaze, and the four people with them were farther down the hall. They could probably throw a punch at the men and then slip past the others...

Kaze seemed to count down, feet shifting their stance, and then he threw a shuriken at the wall, the sharp object landing with a dull 'thud'. The two men were distracted, eyes following the weapon that buried into that wall, and both Corrin and Kaze threw a hard punch at their jaw, both of the men crying out and stumbling back. Kaze grabbed Corrin's hand and was immediately sprinting down the hall, the Prince still struggling to keep up with his pace. 

Outraged yelling could be heard behind them as they turned a corner. 

"Milord, in here." Kaze said, opening one of the doors in the hall and ushering the Prince inside. Kaze shut the door once inside, leaning back against it, listening through the door to try and hear if the group was close or not. The room Kaze had chosen was fairly empty, just looking like a spare bedroom with it's simple bed and plain dresser, a chair in the corner. 

Corrin sat on the edge of the bed, an arm cradling his tummy and his breathing labored. 

"Are you alright, milord?" Kaze asked quietly, moving away from the door to stand by Corrin's side, eyes searching over him to make sure that he hadn't suffered any injuries.

"I'm fine." Corrin said breathlessly, head hanging low and hair covering his sweaty features.

"Are you sure?" Kaze questioned further, his tone starting to sound more informal as his worry took over. Corrin looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile.

"I can assure you, I'm fine Kaze. I just need a moment." The Prince said, huffing yet again as he was slowly able to breath easier. They could hear footsteps in the hall, and Corrin had placed a hand over his mouth and nose again to muffle his heavy pants. The footfalls were loud, and they could hear cursing outside.

"Check the rooms, they could be anywhere." One person said, sounding like neither of the burly men. Kaze and Corrin both visibly tensed. They looked around the room, searching for anywhere to hide. There was no closet, and there was no space under the bed for them to take shelter under. They were completely out in the open. 

"We could try to hide in one of the corners." Corrin suggested, already knowing how stupid the suggestion sounded. Kaze shook his head. He spared the barren room a glance before looking back at Corrin. The sound of doors slamming was getting alarmingly close.

"We'll have to fight them." Kaze said, looking regretful. Corrin pondered his words, wondering if there was any possible way for them to get out of here without fighting. Corrin sighed, nodding at Kaze's words, no other solution surfacing in his mind. 

He stood up from the side of the bed, wobbling slightly when a wave of dizziness swept over him. Kaze grabbed onto the Prince's shoulders to steady him, looking alarmed.

"Are you sure you're alright, milord?" He asked once again, giving Corrin a hard look.

"Yes, I am positive, don't worry yourself, Kaze." Corrin said, jumping slightly at the sound of a nearby room's door slamming shut. Kaze gave the room one last look-over before moving up against the wall by their own door, pressing himself flat against it and waving at the Prince to join him. Corrin moved next to Kaze, being instructed to stay on the side of the ninja farthest form the door. 

Corrin could hear footsteps closer to the door, closer, closer...

The door handle turned, the two in the room holding their breath. Kaze had pulled a shuriken out. Someone peaked into the room, one of the four who had been with the large men. Their eyes landed on Kaze, mouth opening and eyes widening. They were about to say something...

Kaze lunged at the person, both of them tumbling to the ground with a thud. The person tried to yell out, call for help, alert the others, something, but Kaze had their mouth covered, a fist pulled back in the air above him, his other hand keeping the intruder from calling out for help. He hit the person in the nose, bringing his fist down hard, knocking them out with one strike. Corrin stood still, stunned. He'd never seen Kaze act so viciously, even in battle he was more composed.

Kaze stood, carefully peering through the halls, shaking his hand out, the sound of doors slamming more clearly heard by the two, but the scuffle seemed to have gone unnoticed. Kaze took hold of Corrin's hand, 'Kaze did know that Corrin didn't need to hold his hand to run, right?', and took off down the hall, not sparring the people searching for them even a glance.

"There they are!" Was shouted after them, as well as "Damn, get 'em!". Kaze picked up his pace at the sound. Only a few more halls to go and they would be able to team up with everyone else and fight these people off. Kaze and Corrin were terribly outnumbered alone, not to mention the other people they had seen earlier.

They were so close, only a few more halls, but the footsteps behind them were getting closer, and Corrin was stumbling over his own feet trying to keep up with his swift retainer. Corrin was yanked back by the collar of his shirt, hard, causing him to land on his back with an unpleasant thud, knocking the air out of him and making the Prince gasp. He coughed heavily, looking up at whoever had grabbed him, an evilly smiling face peering back at him, making his stomach twist. 

"Milord!" Kaze yelled, turning back and trying to reach for Corrin, only to be yanked back in a similar fashion by someone who rounded the corner that they had been running towards. Kaze was pulled back into a chokehold by one of the strong-looking men, the ninja struggling and fighting against him, but unable to pull himself free.

Corrin was yanked up off the ground by the arm, the strong grip sure to leave a bruise. Whoever was holding the Prince turned him so they were facing each other, a hand at Corrin's throat while the other held onto a wicked looking knife. He could hear Kaze struggling to free himself from the man's hold behind him, the other man in front of Corrin wearing an unpleasant expression that reeked of trouble. 

"So, ya chose by force." The man holding Corrin said with a sneer, tightening his grip and causing the Prince to yelp at the pressure, struggling to breath as he tried to pull the hand away. The man lifted the dagger, Corrin's eyes widening in panic at the sight of the blade.

The man brought it down against Corrin's chest, drawing a pained cry out of the Prince as the knife dragged across his skin, slicing across his collarbone. Blood dripped from his chest, shirt torn and hanging in an odd way, exposing his swollen belly. The man jeered at him cruelly. 

"That's in return for the punch earlier, ya' fat bitch." The man said, looking pleased by Corrin's pained expression. The Prince couldn't help the instinctual growl that tore through his throat at the insult, blinded by the need to defend himself at the words, but immediately regretted it. The man stood straighter, pulling Corrin further off the ground, looking somewhat shocked before the man's expression turned into his own snarl.

"Did you just growl at me?" The man asked incredulously. Corrin didn't answer, trying to focus on breathing around the tight grip at his throat. "Hold this bitch up." The man said, two of the shorter people grabbing Corrin's arms roughly to hold him up in front of the man. The man let go of his neck, and Corrin breathed deeply, taking in as much breath as he could. The Prince's limb were trembling too hard to fight against the two, unable to defend himself with the pain searing in his chest and the weakness of his limbs. 

Kaze was still struggling behind him, trying to free himself without success. Corrin looked up at the man, expression almost tired if he hadn't been in so much pain from his bloody chest, face contorting in pain, the dark liquid slowly soaking into and staining his now ruined shirt. 

"So ya think you can challenge me?" The man asked. This was not going anywhere that Corrin would like it too. The man tucked his knife into it's holster along his belt, sending some relief coursing through Corrin, although not enough to ease his tense muscles.

The man lifted his fist instead, bringing it down hard on Corrin's jaw, causing the Prince to yelp in surprise and pain. The man smirked, Kaze made a noise behind them, sounding outraged, but his voice muffled. The man lifted his other fist, his smirk wide and cruel, and brought it down on Corrin's cheek, making the Prince see stars at the force of his hit. 

The Prince sagged in the people's arms, limbs going limp and vision blurring. Another hit, on his shoulder, pulling at the cut along his chest, causing his mind to blur in pain. Kaze was loud behind them, struggling with renewed vigor against his captor, shouting angrily at the man attacking his liege. The man raised his fist. 

The Prince looked up at his attacker, eyes teary and breaths labored. 

"Corrin. Corrin? Corrin!" Rang down the hallway, the Prince's mind zoning in on the familiar voice. Zero. Footsteps sounded through the hall, The Prince looked up at the man, fist still raised, seeing him stare behind Corrin, eyes glittering with fear.

"Shit, we've gotta go," He whispered under his breath, "Leave these two bastards here, we've gotta pull back." He said louder to the group, the two people who were holding Corrin dropping him roughly to the floor and standing beside the man making orders. The Prince almost automatically clutched at his chest, his entire body trembling at his pain. 

The footsteps got louder, and the groups of invaders turned and ran, the one holding Kaze letting the ninja go and running with his group to flee the castle. Corrin was on the ground on his hands and knees, holding his torn shirt to closer himself, trying to cover his leaking wound, blood staining his shaking fingers.

"Milord!" Kaze said, coming to his side once his feet hit the ground. He turned the Prince so that he was sitting and facing Kaze, the ninja moving the Prince's hands so he could look at the cut wound, his eyes taking in the Prince's bruises and swelling jaw, running his hand over the swollen skin carefully.

"Hang on milord, we've got help, just hang on." Kaze said shakily, gently grabbing his shoulders to help him lay back on the ground, the Prince's chest heaving and face twisted in pain, a hand laying protectively over his belly while the other still held at his chest. 

"Follow them! Don't you dare let them escape this castle!" Zero yelled at his group, all of them following the fleeing invaders but the maids and butler, who hurried to the wounded Prince's side. Flora and Felicia gasped at the sight of the Prince, Flora trying to stifle the noise while Felicia let the sound float out of her throat, Jakob letting out a shocked 'Oh my.'

Zero was by the Prince's side in a second, grabbing at his hands and caressing his face, mouth moving a mile a minute, too fast for anyone to understand. Corrin raised a shaking hand to put it on Zero's lips, affectively shushing the panicked outlaw. 

The outlaw frantically gathered the Prince in his arms, careful with his wounds, anxiety passing over his features at the Prince's pained gasps. 

"Find a room to heal him in. Do you have your staffs?" Zero asked, Kaze starting to look through the rooms for one suitable enough. Both the maids and the butler flinched at the question being directed towards them.

"None of us have staffs, we only had time to grab weapons before we had to fight." Felicia answered. Zero was consumed with something close to anger, his fear for his love's safety turning into rage. 

"Well go get them dammit! We don't have all day!" He shouted, the group of three jumping at the forceful order, even Kaze exiting a room to see what was wrong. Corrin raised an arm, gently brushing Zero's face with his trembling hands. The Prince flinched at the movement, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the outlaw, thankfully. 

"Calm down," Corrin said, and Zero seemed to ease slightly at the words. It was amazing how much power the couple had over each other. "There is no need to worry, Zero." Corrin reassured, voice raspy. Zero nodded, still looking as if he were going to pass out from fear of his loved one's safety. 

"Please," Zero said shakily, anger dissipating, returning to his anxiety-filled state, looking at the group of three once again, "Please." The group turned to face each other, devising a plan. Flora and Jakob would take care of Corrin while Felicia and Kaze went to get the staffs needed to heal the Prince. 

Kaze soon came back, saying that he found a decent room for their purposes. The small group followed the Prince's retainer, who led them to a decently sized room with a large bed and bathroom, a rather long table sitting next to the bed. 

Zero placed Corrin on the bed, being exceptionally careful with his Prince, staying by his side and gripping his hand tightly, watching the Prince breath raggedly. The Prince whimpered softly, putting the outlaw on edge even further. Flora and Jakob hurried around the room, trying to look for anything they could use to keep Corrin's bleeding under control, and eventually settled for having Zero press old sheets that Jakob had taken from the bed against the wound, trying to find the right amount of pressure to apply and halt the blood.

Zero was unbelievably reluctant at first, seeing how his love's face twisted in pain when he first pressed against the wound, but the outlaw had soon realized that it was only for the best, and continued trying to halt the flow of maroon blood. 

Flora used ice magic to create an ice pack to place on Corrin's swollen jaw. The Prince held the cloth covered ice against his face, eyes fluttering to stay open as a lethargic feeling overwhelmed him, but both Jakob and Zero would shake or tap him to wake him up each time he was in the verge of falling asleep. You would think that the cold ice pressed against his face would keep his heavy eyelids open, but apparently that wasn't the case. Even the pain in his chest was turning into a sleepy throb. 

Felicia and Kaze had been gone for an estimated ten minutes, and Zero was progressively growing more frustrated and nervous, Corrin able to see and feel his distress, quickly assuring him in a tired voice that it would be okay. 

Corrin had his free hand along his belly, as if to shield it. The Prince had refused to move his arm when Jakob had tried to get rid of the ruined shirt, which Corrin had not been happy about, fighting against them even with the gruesome cut decorating his pale chest.

Over his pregnancy, Corrin had grown more shy about his chest, as it had grown more sensitive and, well, grown in order to store nutrients for the soon-to-come children. His chest may have filled out, but not enough for someone who hadn't seen his thin body before to be able to tell a difference. All in all, it was hard to wrangle the shirt off the Prince, Zero and Jakob having to combine efforts to pull away the destroyed clothing.

Jakob told Zero to throw the sheets he had been pressing to Corrin's wound into the garbage, and Jakob began to check on the cut while Flora checked on Corrin himself, asking how he was feeling, making sure he didn't need anything, being sure that the ice against his jaw hadn't melted. 

Kaze and Felicia came back into the room soon, Felicia holding a knife and a staff while Kaze sported two staffs. The ninja handed one to both the empty-handed maid and the butler.

"I'm sure you know this already, Lord Corrin," Felicia started as she began prepping to use her staff, "But, we can heal your cut, but you will still feel some of it's pain for a while, and we can't do anything about the swelling or bruises. You will feel better, but will not actually be in the physical condition to do much." Corrin nodded, although his hooded eyes suggested that he hadn't caught a single word that had just come out of her mouth.

"Alright, here we go." Felicia said almost nervously, closing her eyes and holding up the staff. A small glow of green light lit up along the staff and Corrin's chest, the cut visibly healing, knitting skin and muscles back together, leaving the Prince with just his bruises and a bloody chest, but no other sign that a cut had even been on his chest.

Corrin sighed, looking as if he could finally breath, the rise and fall of his chest already steadying, leaning back further against the pillows tiredly. Zero let out a heavy breath of relief, leaning forward and placing his head on Corrin's, still, bloody, mind you, chest, intertwining one of his hands with one of the Prince's, squeezing tightly. Kaze also seemed to let out a breath of relief, looking visibly less tense now that his liege was safe from any ailments that his chest wound might cause him.

Flora hurried around the room, going to the bathroom to grab a wet rag to wash off Corrin's chest with. She came back, having to let Corrin move the outlaw away, as he would not budge despite the maid's pleas, only wrap his muscular arms around the Prince and hold him close. 

When they had finally gotten the outlaw to give up his love, Flora gently dabbed at were the wound had been, trying to be careful. The Prince's face scrunched up, chest rising and falling quickly to match his rapid breaths, conveying his discomfort. Flora was doing her best to not apply too much pressure, an apologetic look gracing her features. Zero watched the maid's movements tensely, eyes flickering up to Corrin's face occasionally.

The maid got all of the sticky blood off, now only having to worry about the Prince's bruised face and shoulder. 

"Zero, do you think that all the invaders have been pushed out of the house yet?" The blue haired maid asked carefully. Zero sat, thinking for a moment.

"I would think so, although I would have preferred them to be captured." He replied, an angry glint in his eyes at the final part of the sentence. The maid nodded, looking at the maid, butler, and ninja that still stood in the room, exchanging a silent conversation with them. She turned back to the utterly exhausted and bruised Prince. 

"Lord Corrin, can you walk to your room? It would be best for you to rest there, but if you don't think you can make it, you of course still have the option to stay in here." Flora said, her voice sweet, everyone in the room now turning their attention to the half-asleep Prince.

"I'll go to my own room." Corrin said, lazily shifting on the bed to sit up and stand, one hand resting along his bare chest, although it didn't help to cover him much, and the other resting on Zero's Palm, using him for balance and support. 

The Prince winced once, making Zero immediately bombard him with questions, but the Prince reassured him with a kiss to the cheek and a few words that the others couldn't hear. The Prince wobbled slightly, his balance off due to the children in his tummy, but he quickly righted himself.

Seeing how uncomfortable his liege was, Kaze moved across the room and over to the bed, everyone watching his movements with curiosity. The ninja picked one of the clean sheets off the bed and wrapped it around the Prince's shoulders, helping to give him some modesty and take away some of the Prince's embarrassment. Corrin thanked him quietly, then the group made their way out of the room. 

Kaze was the first to leave the room, glancing down the hallway and being sure it was empty before stepping out, Flora and Jakob following him while Zero and Felicia helped the Prince, Zero helping with Corrin's walking while Felicia made sure he wasn't experiencing any abnormal pain. 

It was a much quicker walk to the couple's room than expected, not realizing how close they were to the royal quarters. Jakob stayed outside of the room while the rest went inside, per the butler's request, saying that he would keep watch just to be sure. 

Kaze had deemed to stay out of the way, moving to a corner of the room and watching Felicia and Flora work their way around the Prince, each of them helping to shift his pillows and blankets while Zero helped the Prince into the bed. Soon enough, the Prince was laying in his bed, covers wrapped around him and pillows looking rather comfy, tucked against him cozily.

Corrin's eyes fluttered closed once he had settled into the fort of soft objects, humming softly under his breath in content and falling into a light sleep. The Prince still had his bruises, but the swelling had miraculously already gone down, leaving Corrin with a nasty bruise on his jaw instead. Zero sat on the edge of the bed, holding the Prince's hand and peering at his peaceful expression, his own face betraying his worry. 

Felicia came to the outlaw's side, hesitating before placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile when he turned to face her. 

"He'll be alright, Zero. Just give him some time, I can assure you he will be safe and healed." The maid said, seeming nervous until Zero gave her an appreciative smile, placing his calloused hand in top of her's. 

"Thank you Felicia," he said to the maid, who beamed at the praise. "Thank you to everyone." He addressed the rest of the group, who nodded at him, thankful for the large amount of kindness being shown to them by the normally stoic outlaw. 

Felicia and Flora left the room, telling Zero to call them if Corrin needed anything or was unnaturally uncomfortable. So they left, the ninja following close behind, but assuring the outlaw that he would be very close by if his assistance was needed. 

So it was just Corrin and Zero, the door closed and the room to themselves. Corrin looked so content surrounded by the pillows and blankets. He had always had a love for soft items, and that love had increased tenfold after being one month pregnant. That had given Zero another reason on his long list of why he loved this Prince, finding it endearing to see his love with soft pillows and blankets bundled in his arms as he wobbled around the room or was sitting in a meeting. 

Not a single person complained about the Prince bringing cozy items to their important meetings. Zero wasn't the only one who saw it as funny or adorable to see the pregnant Prince hold on tightly to the soft object whilst either listening patiently to someone's words or giving suggestions on tactics to attack. 

Sometimes the Prince would even fall asleep, giving the girls something to fawn over while the men expressed their liking for the Prince much quieter. Zero would normally pick the Prince up and take him to his bed after that, giving the Prince a loving kiss before going back to the others. 

The Prince showed his pregnancy clearly at this point, and while Corrin was displeased with his body, Zero couldn't help but love him even more. The love of his life, the most beautiful man in the world, with his soft belly swollen, carrying his children. 

The outlaw couldn't have helped his anxiety when he had heard that there were invaders in the castle. His thoughts had immediately went to his love, alerting him that he had to be near him in this time of danger, but with Corrin so far away, he couldn't be with him.

He had torn through enemies with a ferocity that had startled his comrades, surprising them, showing them just what this outlaw was truly capable of. When he had seen Corrin, being held up by two invaders, chest bleeding and face bruised, Kaze restrained behind him, looking panicked, his mind had been sent into overdrive, and he thought that his heart had ceased beating for a moment.

But now here he was, his beloved Prince, safe in his grasp. It would be fine, the Prince was tough, his Prince was tough. He was strong and kind, and he would be fine. Zero would be there to take care of him and their two kin. All would be well


End file.
